Robin Lindh
Robin Lindh was elected to Parliament in the February 2845 elections. His election gained national attention when he entered Parliament in a landslide, despite the defeat of half of the SDP caucus. Lindh was also noted for being elected at the age of 26. Following the resignation of Cameron D'Arcy-McGee, Lindh announced his bid to become General Secretary of the Social Democratic Party of Baltusia. Initially considered an underdog against Deputy Leader Sean Paramor and Robert Pearce, Lindh managed to claim over 40% on the first two ballots and win on the third ballot by 3%. On February 2, 2857, Lindh and Maryama Holm, his Vice Presidential candidate, were swept into office. He also saw the party win control of Parliament and win all but one gubernatorial election. Within days he proposed a new cabinet and announced he would call for October elections in order to increase the size of Parliament. The elections were held in November and although Lindh was easily reelected, he saw that his party no longer had two-third's control of Parliament. On February 1, 2861, Parliament passed the Judiciary Act. This Act created the Supreme Court of the Republic of Baltusia. He nominated nine judges to sit on the court. All were confirmed. However, two months later, he named his wife, Filippa, a judge and political figure in her own right, to the court. Her nomination sparked outrage. Although she was nominated by the Judiciary Committee, her nomination was rejected by Parliament by a 376-374 vote. Chief Justice Susan Lila Cook immediately called for elections which Lindh vowed to run in. During the short campaign, Lindh realized that it if the party lost any seats, he would likely be challenged for the leadership. Many political pundits began to think that Prime Minister Robert Pearce would challenge Lindh and that the only way for Lindh to retain the leadership would be to fire Pearce, however, Lindh knew that if Pearce was removed from office, the back-benches would definitely revolt against him and cost him the presidency. Ultimately, he did not fire Pearce, although he hinted several times during the campaign that he would propose a new cabinet. In the May 2861 elections, Lindh was reelected President overwhelmingly. He also saw the SDP gain 30 seats and win control of 69% of Parliament. However, he still had to face a leadership vote. On August 18, 2861, Lindh was reelected General Secretary of the SDP by a mere 0.2% over Cyrus de Lille. Lindh quickly proposed an ammendment to the Constitution which would expand his term in office. Initially viewed as likely to fail, Lindh announced his intention to stand down as President if the bill was passed. The bill was passed and Lindh announced his intention to retire. Lindh kept his vow and retired in 2867. In that election, the Social Democrats suffered major defeats across Baltusia. Shortly after leaving office, his sons André and Christian joined the army. In 2869, Christian, who was 26, and André, who was 19, were traveling in the Dolgavas Padomju Socialistiska Republika when their convoy was ambushed. Of the 22 men in the battalion, only André and Christian were not murdered, but kidnapped. Christian watched as his younger brother's throat was slit on live television. Soon after, Christian received blunt head trauma and was returned to Baltusia. After living in a coma for 21 years, Christian died at the age of 42. Following the murder of André, Robin Lindh resigned his parliamentary seat. Category:Baltusian people